Character Profile Guide
This page is the template used to create the profiles, it's mostly for ADMIN use but it might be helpful when you're filling out the character application. About Character's Full Name Their bio. It's best to include when and where they were born. Who their parents were, what they did for a living, or if they were even around. Did they have any siblings? What were they like in school? Did they have any close friends or romantic relationships that are worth mention? Did anything traumatic happen to them? Should be several paragraphs. paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1.paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1..paragraph 1. paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2.paragraph 2. paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3..paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3.paragraph 3. Can continue bio. paragraph 4. etc. 'Character's' Abilities/Skills NAME's abilities/skills include..... Go into detail about their abilities. How do they use them? Who taught them to use them? Do they like to use them. NAME learned to control all his/her abilities by the time they turned AGE. How skilled are they at using their abilities? Does any part of them give them trouble? 'Character's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than special abilities, is there things your character is good at? How do their personality traits make them stronger? What are their species weaknesses? Do they have any personal weaknesses? Which of their personality traits can cause them problems? The Relationships Family: link to characters, or if not playable just list names or if they're deceased Best Friends: link to characters if any Romantically Interested In: link to characters if any Romantically Involved With: link to characters if any Past Relationships: link to characters if any or just list if not playable characters Sexual Encounters: link to characters if any or just list if not playable characters Photos of CHARACTER Should have at least 9 HD pictures .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png Photos of CHARACTER & Friends ' .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME '